My Teen Romantic Magic Gangsta Life Is Wrong As Expected
by zEnKoReNzO
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman is an average Highschool student who just wants to have a peaceful life. But his relations with a certain illegal group and past makes it quite hard. Specially when people from his past also decide to barge in. A/N:- The genres are Action,drama,romance,family also. New A/N:- This story is on haistus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys! I'm back! (I know 98% of you don't know who the fuck I am and probably don't give a shit)**

 **Anyways a new Story! About Magic, Gangsters and of-course our Oregairu team!**

 **To all who were pissed about my grammar in my previous fic, I have revised it. d(' - 'd)**

 **Now let's get this shit started. But before we start something which I don't know how I forgot to put in the previous fic:-**

" **I own nothing of this (other than the story), all rights go to Wataru Watari-san"**

* * *

 **Prologue:-**

Magic, a single word which describes the unnatural, the supernatural, the unbelievable. It is the manipulation of a persons innate spiritual energy, and differ from person to person, some may be identical but at the core are different, as they are basically the extension of our soul and no two souls can be the same.

In this world magic is in abundance almost everyone can use magic, but there always exceptions, some are born without magic. There are ways to learn magic though, years of training, mediation, patience, hard-work can get you the privilege of magic. There were other cases also, experimentation, trails, drugs, all just crap.

Then there came the most natural way of getting magic other than having it from birth, a meeting, meeting with Death, accidents, fights, robbery, kidnapping, the near death and critical situation when our body is filled with adrenaline, our mind races for what we _had_ done and what we _can_ do. In short when the flames of our spirit turns into just a flicker, an ember soon to vanquish, damped by the despair of the situation, the anxiety of outcomes, the worry of consequences to others, the fear of death. Yes that is the time, when our decision, our will, our resolve, unleashes the power within, that is when we are embraced by the magic within us and are given the gift we were not born with. I happen to be of such a case.

Now you must be thinking why the hell I'm going on about the most basic shit about magic which you probably have heard a million times by now right. Well the thing is that I just so happen to be in a certain condition which also just so happens to involve magic and death. How I even got here you ask? Well...

* * *

 _It was the first day of High school, I had worked hard to get enrolled in the prestigious Sobu Elemental High, known for producing great magic users for the last 50 years. I had made sure no one from my middle school joined this school, as I don't want to deal with anyone of them after the 'incident'._

 _I had, in my excitement, left for school early, an hour early to be exact._

 _I was riding my trusty cycle down the streets and the neighborhood feeling the cool morning breeze when I heard the barking of a dog and a shout._

 _"Sable!"_

 _I quickened my speed and just when I reached the intersection, I saw dog in the middle of the road, frozen in fear of an approaching black limousine. The driver honked and stepped on the brakes, the tires screeched, but it was too fast, the brakes won't do shit and I'm positive the dog can't do a Barrier or shield magic. I snap out of my thoughts and realize that I was kneeling right next to the dog, I hate it when my body moves on its own, I quickly grab it and tried to jump._

 _Yes jump, I'm very well aware that I can't get out of the way now, so I tried to jump in an attempt to leap over the car or at least hit the windshield to minimize the damage._

 _I jumped, curled my body around the dog and waited for the impact._

 _But it never came._

* * *

So here I am, stuck in midair with a frozen (not literally) dog in my arms. It's as if the time has stopped, everything was stationary at it's place, though I was able to see, think and breath, that's not how time stopping works for the non-user does it, cuz I'm pretty sure my element was not time control.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OK it's been 10 mins now and I'm still in midair. I tried to move my head around a bit and strangely I was able to. I looked around and saw the dogs owner, her face was one of terror, she had brown hair and a cute face, her body was well 'developed' and overall she was an average beauty. I then looked towards the approaching death called 'car', it's black color made it look no less menacing, it had silver linings and a silver ornament at the nose. Definitely a rich person. I also noticed that I was going to hit the windshield.

The glass was tinted and provided poor perception of who was inside, still I was able to make out the look on the drivers face due to my enhanced vision, it was of panic and worry. There was no on the seat beside him, when I looked at the back seat, I was met with a pair of sharp sapphire blue eyes.

"They look familiar..."

I suddenly felt the grip of the time stoppage slipping away, I was soon going to crash. Quickly thinking as the time began to return to it's normal speed, I willed my arm to come in contact with the bonnet and prepared an energy burst.

Just as time returned to normal, my palm made contact with the surface of the car and I released the energy burst, it spun me up a little in air and my back made contact with the roof of the car as I rolled over it.

I landed on my feet and regained my balance, the dog escaped my grasp and went yapping towards it's master, who was crying tears of joy.

I looked towards the car and it had stopped a good 10 m away from me. The driver quickly came and started apologizing and asking if I was alright, but I wasn't listening.

I was looking at the pair of blue eyes staring back at me from the back window of the car, I don't know why but they seemed familiar, they gave a sense of nostalgia, fear and relief at the same time. Suddenly my head started hurting like hell and I saw flashes of images in my head.

 _"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."_

 _"H-hey..."_

 _"It's my fault...It's..."_

 _"Don't worry...I'll..."_

 _"You...promise?"_

 _"I promise."_

I think I passed out.

* * *

 **So guys this is just the prologue, and well lets just say that there's more to come. I tried to commit as less mistakes I can but there still might be some slips here and there.**

 **I'll update as soon as I can.**

 **Please review and tell me how it is. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the 1** **st** **chapter. Also important note that Hachi's eyes are not unbearably rotten in this story...how much bearable you ask? Use the cover art for a reference.**

* * *

I had always been bullied for being a _'Mujōna'_. I wasn't ugly or anything, just my eyes had become somewhat dull in appearance due to a drug which was rumored to have awakening ability. But it also just had to go and cause a side-effect.

It's kinda funny that due to just one reason, just one, a simple one at that, you get isolated from others, become the odd one out, always the last one to be picked, if picked at all that is.

My life was set to be one of hardships, that was for sure, without magic there was not much future in today's society, hell even the corporate slaves are required to have at-least basic knowledge of barrier and force spells for self defense, plus magic users have higher physical and mental endurance than normal humans, hence making them the ideal slaves.

I still would have been able to live a good life, if not for that day, the day my life changed. The day my eyes changed, the day I almost died, the day...I awakened.

I hate what happened that day, it made me hate society for good, and I'll always hate that day...but...I'll never regret...I'll never...regret...regret?...regret what?

 _"I promise."_

That promise...What did I promise? What exactly happened on that day? Why can't I remember?

It's been a whole year since that accident and I still haven't found anything about the girl with blue eyes, only info I got was that she was in class 1-J. I couldn't have gone and barge in in the middle of classes and she makes her presence disappear during lunch, heck I couldn't even track her leaving or entering the school campus.

After seeing those eyes, I just couldn't forget these flashbacks, they were so familiar yet so...foreign, and when I try to focus too much to remember, my head starts to hurts as if I'm having a brain freeze. Even _Wolf_ doesn't tell me anything, saying he knows nothing, although I know he knows. But that guy won't budge.

"Excuse me." Came a voice from behind me which startled me a bit.

 _"S_ _hit I was too engrossed in my thoughts again."_

I turned around to see two guys in Sobu uniform. They flinched.

 _"Crap, I forgot turn off my_ _clairvoyance."_ Oh did I forgot to tell I was still searching for her?

"Uumm...w-where is the o-opening ceremony hall? We are freshmen and don't know where it is." One of them asked timidly.

"It's at the Gym-hall, turn right from the Main building and from there take a left. You will be able to spot it easily." I said while returning my eyes to normal.

They said thank you, gave a quick bow before scurrying away. I sighed and started walking towards the gym-hall as well.

Today is the start of my 2nd year in Sobu Elemental high. What happen to the first year you ask? Well lets say it went down hill. After the accident I was admitted for 2 weeks for having a 'SED' (Spirit Energy Disorder), as I probably had showed energy disorder while they examined my cause of fainting. Due to this I was not able to form any friends and was again, left out to be the one and only 'Loner'.

I entered the gym, it was dark and only the stage was lighted signifying that the ceremony was about to start. I quickly chose an isolated seat at the end and continued my search.

 _" Senrigan." _I felt the magic do it's work as it made my vision much clearer and I was able to see everyone's spirit essence.

"Red no...green no...light green no...blue...no it's too weak...whi-" I suddenly felt a strong spirit force coming from the left side of the stage.

I focused my sight and saw 3 strong essence. One bright gold, one grey and one...Sapphire blue.

"Bingo!"

Now I just need to somehow get to her without getting noticed by, lets see...almost 700 magic user youth preachers, 10 magic enforcers (School security guards), 15 staff members and some 30 teachers...lets not forget the 2 people by her side and also the people backstage...Great. There is no way I can go to her right now, I'll need to wait for the ceremony to get over, damn was it this cold here?

After making sure that I remembered her presence, I turned my Clairvoyance off and got ready for the incoming bombardment of boredom and sleep spells.

Thus the opening ceremony commenced.

* * *

I take it back...it wasn't a spell... it was a goddamn CURSE! Almost every single one present in the hall must have fallen asleep after that. The only time when the crowd got a little active was when Shiromeguri-senpai called the Top 3 students of last year, 3rd place was absent, 2nd place was a fake looking blond who seemed familiar, and 1st was the girl I have been looking for the last 1 year, the girl with blue eyes, she had black hair with red ribbons. Yukinoshita Yukino was her name, now that I know her name and face, things will be much easier.

I exited the gym-hall and headed towards the notice board to see my class for this year.

"E...F...G...H..H...Hikigaya, there class 2-F." Hmm same as last year.

Now, her class.

"U...W...Y..Yukinoshita...2-J." Also same as last year I see. I then quickly headed towards my class room. The corridors were full of freshmen and their meaningless youth spirit, seriously it makes me want to puke.

Upon entering the classroom I was greeted with a lot of chatter, no one even noticed I entered.

 _"That's better for me anyways."_

I took the last seat near the window and started staring outside. Today I was finally able to see her clearly, she is good looking I must say though she certainly lacked in some areas, but there was one thing which kinda disturbed me was that I was feeling cold during the whole ceremony and when Yukinoshita was giving the speech, she was staring at one side of the audience only...and it felt like she was staring right at me. Could it be that she knew I was searching for her? Or did she notice me using magic to spot her?

"OK brats pipe down and take your seats!"

I was brought out of my thoughts by a female voice full of authority. I looked up and saw a women in what looked like to be a business suit, but with a white lab-coat. She had purple eyes, she's definitely strong, you see a person's magic capabilities can be more or less measured by the odd traits they have, such as white hair, rare colored eyes, sharp canines, etc. My odd trait you ask? Well my eyes are dead and I have the Hikigaya-clan's Ahoge!

"Alright then brats, my name is Hiratsuka Shizuka, you will call me sensei or Hiratsuka-sensei or ma'am is also fine." She looks like in her mid-twenties but she sure acts like a hag.

"I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year, I'll be teaching Japanese Lit. and I'm also your hand-to-hand combat instructor."

Now that one right there, most people don't develop there physical status because they think that magic is enough to handle any situation, but there are moments when you have to do it the old way. I'll be looking forward to those classes.

"Okay then, Roll call!"

After that there was not much to mention, it seems that mister 2nd in school, the fake blond was in my class, was also the center of attention which was good for me as no one came to bug me.

During lunch time, the fake was surrounded by a bitch, a loudspeaker, two apes, one pair of glasses and a pink haired girl whose face looked familiar.

Ignoring these raijuu's I left the class unnoticed and started my search again. As expected she had hid her presence completely, the trail of her essence vanishes the moment she leaves her classroom. After futile attempts for physically and spiritually searching her, I decided to take a break and eat my lunch.

The classes after lunchtime were almost at the same level of boredom as the opening ceremony and all I wished for was the day to end and go to sleep in my bed.

After what seemed like an eternity the day finally ended but not before Hiratsuka-sensei gave us an assignment. Seriously woman, an assignment on the first day of school?

I quickly packed my things and exited the class.

At the school gate.

 _" Senrigan!" _Turning on clairvoyance I gave the school a last scan while focusing her essence.

"Com'on just how good is she at hiding her presen- THERE!" She was heading towards the teachers lounge.

"If I'm fast I can reach her when she's still there."

OK I finally got her!

 _*Ringtone - Sabaton - Wolfpack*_

Shit not now please not now. I picked up my phone.

 ** _"Yo Panther, this is Wolf, get to the hideout quick, we got some work to do."_**

"Do I really have to? I'm busy today, I have some work to do, call Fox or Shogun."

 _ **"They are already here, and the rest are here also, so come quick. Besides you never have anything to do you lazy brat."**_

"No really, I have work to do, you see I umm...got...an assignment yeah, I got an assignment to finish."

 _ **"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET TO THE HIDEOUT PANTHER!"**_

"YES SIR!"

 _-Beep-_

*Sigh* Well better hurry, a pissed Wolf is not a good Wolf. Guess you'll have to wait Yukinoshita.

* * *

 **So how was it, I know it clears up only a little shit, but that's intentional. Also if you guys want to give suggestion feel free!**

 **Now there was this one Filipino review...I know I'm an idiot, and thanks for reminding me that xD, but seriously who are you? I hope you clarify...in English if possible.**

 **Also, I didn't got a review from FanFic-Critic, I was hoping he/she will come to diss me out while also drop some pointers that tsundere xD**

 **Mujōna means Spirit-less in japanese.**

 **Senrigan is clairvoyance in japanese.**

 **Anyways guys there's more to come. I'll update as soon as I can.**

 **Please review and tell me how this was. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here comes Ch2. Also if anyone had noticed the cover art changing then the present one is the correct one, I messed up and had putted the wrong one before.**

* * *

A Group, a Team, a Circle, a Pack, is a bunch of individuals together for a same cause. In RPG's a person can be an OP character, but still, there are some times, like raids or dungeons, where he or she _will_ need a little help, someone to watch their backs, a backup or partner, they will need a party.

This is true in real life also, no matter how much you are efficient alone, there is always a need for a helping hand.

Now, it might seem unusual coming from a loner like me, but I admit that groups and team effort is necessary for certain tasks.

Wolf...he is what you call a 'Master of all Loners', he always keeps to himself, even the member sometimes don't notice he's in the room, we only hear him speak when we are given tasks, or when he's pissed. Though that old man seems to open a lot to me than to others.

For as long as I have known him, he is a one-man army, I can bet he can alone take on 3-no 4 battalions of Elite Magic Enforcers.

"To think that he has called the whole Pack...I better not be late or he'll skin me alive."

"But first."

I took out my phone and called on the only number I have on speed-dial.

"Hello Komachi, listen I'll be home late, so- yeah part-time...yeah yeah I'll bring you a treat...yeah I promise."

 _"Y-you promise?"_ I suddenly had an image of a little girl crying before me, and just as suddenly it disappeared, leaving me confused and falling...wait? Falling?

I quickly collected my bearings and casted a barrier spell while simultaneously crashing onto the roof of the lower building.

"Ow...uuugh...that's gonna leave a bruise."

After standing and dusting myself up, I looked at the building before me.

"Pan-san The Panda Playstore!" Did I told you that Wolf is also a little insane? I mean who in their right minds disguises their hideout as a toy shop, the most sold toy at that!

After 'safely' jumping down from the building, I made my way towards the store.

Inside the store was shit loads of pandas whose eye's I can't help but think are like mine. Trust me being stared by my eyes is not a good feeling.

On the counter was a young lady with braids, she you see, is one of the few members of pack who don't...get their hands dirty. She helps maintaining the disguise of the hideout.

"Ah Hikigaya-kun, you are bit late. He isn't in a good mood as well."

"Yo senpai, and thanks for the heads up." I'm sooo dead today.

"Relax, he won't kill you or anything...maybe." Wow that really helped a lot Shiromeguri-san.

I quickly went to the staff's room and went to my locker.

* * *

I opened my bag and from it's secret compartment took out a mask, a dark-black mask with a panther's face. I quickly donned it.

 _"_ _Henkan._ _"_

As soon as I said the word, my clothes started to give an ominous glow, black energy started to swirl around me from head to toe. Soon it completely covered me and after a while it dispersed at once.

That left me standing in an attire completely different from my school Uniform. My shirt turned into a slightly loose white circle-necked T-shirt and my blazer become completely black (Also all the symbols and designs are gone) and it's length become longer from behind, almost touching the ground with a split. There were also 2 straps along my shirt, one had 5 small knifes and one had the Pack's emblem (The emblem is shield shaped with color and design corresponding to the members, so Hachi has a black panther one). My pants also become black, with 2 silver chains dangling from one side with a Cross at their ends. Lastly I had black gloves on hands which had metal knuckles and magic circles on the palm side, with matching black shoes to go with them which had metal soles.

I stored my bag in the locker, closed it and went to go out of the room, I opened the door and VOILA! THE SHOP IS GONE!

I still can't figure out how this works but once I'm Panther the whole shop transforms into the hideout. It is still a Pan-san Showroom to others though, only the members can see it.

Before I knew it I was standing before the door to the meeting room.

"Alright...not that I can hide from him anyways."

I opened the door and was greeted with a dimly lit room, at the middle was a circular table around which were 6 tables and 5 individuals, Fox, Shogun, Crow, Kuma, and Wolf. Behind them were several other people.

Now you must be thinking that the atmosphere must quit serious right?...Well you are dead wrong! It's The Pack we are talking about!

Shogun was being his Chunni self swinging his imaginary sword left and right while spewing some nonsense, Kuma was hogging down 3 XXL Burgers at once with some members cheering him on, Crow was throwing knifes at an apple on top of a newbie's head...while looking the other way might I add.

I carefully made my way through everyone else present who were doing one kind of shit or another, towards the one guy between all this chaos who had smacked his head on the table a few secs ago. I can imagine your face behind that mask old man.

Watching them all, I feel like I'm about to have a headache.

"Senpaiiiii~" And here comes the one to confirm I get a headache.

"You are late, did you know how much everyone was worried." She motioned her hands towards everyone to imply her words. Though no one haven't even noticed I was here.

"Hey I-"

"What?! _I_ wasn't worried about _you_ or anything. Are you possibly trying to hit on me? Sorry senpai but it can never happen between us as I already like someone else so no and it's totally creepy you are trying to hit on your Kouhai so please stop." She said it all in one breath.

Atleast let me finish you sly Fox!

"Oi! Panther is hitting on Fox again!"

"What? Hey kitty pants, stay in line!"

"Yeah we saw her first!"

Came the shouts of 3 disposable side characters. And seriously you notice me now only?

Ignoring the 4 of them I finally reached Wolf, the white haired man was still Face-tabled. I patted on his shoulder to get his attention.

"What is it?!" He snapped back up.

"Y-yo."

"You are late Panther! As your punishment you will team up with Fox and Shogun for this assignment." NO! Anything but that! Yeah right.

"You would have put me with them anyways..."

"Can it! Now to get this meeting moving." He stood up and faced forward towards the whole ruckus.

" _SHIMO NO NAMI_ _!_ " He stomped his right foot on the floor.

With that the whole floor froze and the room's temperature dropped to single digit. One of the guy who was running around fell face first on the ground as his feet got frozen in place as well and everything went silent. I think I heard someone say,'when did he came into the room?'

"Good! Now take your seats you packets of nuisance."

No one moved...well everyone were frozen to the floor. I sighed.

"Fox, if you will."

* * *

After lots of crowd controlling and 'defrosting', the meeting finally started.

"The reason why I have called all of you here is quite simple." He started.

"Our territories are being taken." He motioned and a Vision orb showed the map of Chiba on the table.

"We have already lost 40% of it." Some parts of the map become colored in red, some become colored in orange.

"The red area is taken by the Holy Union. Apparently they have a new ally, and bribed-out most of the local gangs." The face of a middle aged blond man with blue eyes popped up, he strangely reminds me of that blond fake in my class.

"The Leader of the Holy Union, Mr. Hayama Tenzu A.K.A Blond Asshole , hate to say it but he is pushing us back."

"They are taking peoples land through false politics, underhand methods and force. Dealing with them is our first priority."

"Now onto the other matter, the orange area is taken by a new gang that has showed up, they call themselves 'Giparang'. There hasn't been any violence from their side till now but they have not responded to our friendly call either."

"We got news that they might try something tonight."

" OK! The Pack will divide into 2 for this." Everyone perked up to see which group they will be signed in.

"For dealing with the Giparang, Panther! Fox! Shogun! You three will deal with their attempts to take more of our territory while gathering info on them, also if possible, try getting them on our side."

"Me, Crow, Kuma and the rest of the Pack will go knock on the Holy Union's door."

"DID THAT MADE SENSE THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS!"

"YES BOSS!" Came the joint response of the Pack.

* * *

So now I was supposed to fend off an take over in the middle of the night which had no guarantee when it will occur...

"Feel my wrath you fiend..."

"Seeeennnnpppaaaaiiiiiii~"

...while also dealing with these two. Right now we were on top of a building which gave quite a nice view of the area.

Well I don't have to deal with chubby chunni as he is busy in his own world. He might look like a fool going around in a steel-grey samurai armor over a school uniform with a samurai mask and helmet as well, good thing the armor hides the uniform quite well, but when it comes to fighting...well lets just say even though I can beat him, I don't want to have cuts and bruises all over my body.

"Senpaaaiii~ are you ignoring me?"

Then there is this cute little sly fox. No matter how annoying she gets, I can't possible be angry at her. What? She makes my Onii-chan instincts kick in you know!

Right now also she was acting like a spoiled little sister, jumping up and down trying to get my attention. She was wearing a white Nagajuban, on it she had a orange Furisode Kimono with red cherry blossom designs. Her Obi was orange in color which were white at the ends, they gave the impression of two fox tails behind her. Lastly she was wearing a plain Uchikake with red borders **(A/N:- I can't explain it any better, just imagine Izuna from No Game No Life with the color scheme I mentioned.)**. All done with the orange mask of a sly looking fox, you know face of fox like it's smiling at you. Her emblem was hanging via a red ribbon on her waist.

This little fox is definitely trying to charm boys. Even I'm feeling hot...ok I'm seriously feeling hot as if-

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" The tail of my blazer was on fire right now, courtesy of a certain Firefox. **(A/N:-You see what I did there.)**

"Damn you Fox!" I said while putting out the fire.

"Hmph serves you right for ignoring me!"

"I wasn't ig-"

"11 individual heading our way my comrades. Ready yourselves!" Shogun shouted.

Keep it down you idiot. Indeed there were 11 individuals moving towards, they were moving swiftly as if they were one with the wind.

"Alright I'll go try to negotiate, Shogun flank them in the mean time and wait for my signal. If they attack without warning, Fox jump in."

"Got it my Brother!"

"Haai~ senpai~"

With that I went down to 'greet' them.

They were moving in a close bundle. Well good for me.

" _Dark Void._ " A black circle appeared beneath the whole group and they were swallowed by it, before they could even look were they were stepping.

Confused voices like, _W-What is_ _this?, Where are we?, Help!,Mommy!,_ could be heard.

I lazily walked over to the large black sphere. Touching it's outer surface I was able to see everyone inside it. They were scared and confused.

"Who are you guys? And who is leader?" I asked.

"What? Who's there? Get us out of here!"

"Not until you answer my questions."

"Go fuck yourself we ain't speaking!" Tsk trying to be tough. My hand is itching to crush you guys right now. How will 10 people look like packed inside a sphere the size of a tennis ball huh? Wait 10? They were 11 for sure how can-

" _Eye-_ "

I felt two hands making contact with my left ribs. Shit.

" _-of the Storm!_ "

I felt immense pain as a ball of compressed air exploded at my sides, hitting me with multiple lashes of wind. I got blown off to a far away wall and got plastered on it.

"Ouch...that's definitely gonna leave a mark." I said as I fell on the ground with thud.

I stood up and looked at my attacker, it was a girl in white shirt with sleeves rolled up, laced skirt which barely reached her knees, sports shoes and a black sweater around her waist. What really caught my attention was the mask she was wearing. It was a white Oni-mask.

Behind her I could see Shogun dealing with the rest of the guys who escaped my void. Damn it where is Fox?

I looked back a the girl and saw that she had charged up another spell, she seems to be a wind element user.

" _Purifying Aeolus!_ " She rapidly punched the air infront and multiple air projectiles made their way towards me with a big one at the last.

I was about to use Shade Shift when a figure landed before me.

" _Sizzling Foxtrot_ _!_ " The figure threw open it's arms and fireballs summoned by it's sides, it brought it's hands forward and the fireballs collided with the air projectiles.

The explosion on contact with the last big projectile created a lot of smoke and when it cleared out, standing in-front of me was Fox with one hand on her waist and a fireball lit on the other.

"Geez senpai, you can't do anything without me can you?" She teased.

"Says the one who responded 2 mins late." I retorted.

"Geh!"

"Anyways she isn't out yet." I pointed towards the Oni-girl.

Fox turned towards the girl and said.

"Well then, Shall we dance?" I can bet she was grinning behind that mask.

* * *

 **OK then guys that's it for this time! We met the Pack!**

 **I'm pretty sure you guys already know who Fox, Shogun and Oni are right?**

 **Kuma and Crow are O.C's.**

 **Also I can bet you guys can't guess who Wolf is. I'll PM those who are able to guess it correctly.**

 **Spells :-**

 ** _Henkan_ :- Basically means transform**

 ** _Shimo no Nami_ :- Frost Wave, self ****explanatory.**

 ** _Dark Void_ :- A prison made of dark energy, trapped person can't hear, see or sense anything from outside, only Hachi can talk to them by making contact. **

**_Eye of the Storm_ :- Basically a concentrated ball of wind energy, can be used on close contact only.**

 ** _Purifying Aeolus_ :- Opposite to Eye of the Storm, it is a ranged spell, which throws less powerful blows but are large in number with a big one at the end, also the no. of blows depends on the number of times the user can punch in 3 seconds.**

 ** _Sizzling Foxtrot_ :- A barrage of Fireballs which if observed closely look like fox heads.**

 **There will be more about Shogun in the next chapter.**

 **OK then guys I'll update as soon as I can.**

 **Please review and tell me how this was.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch3 here! I know a bit late. Been busy as my College life will soon start. Anyways I tried to action scenes...well I'm positive I didn't did well xD**

* * *

"Well then, shall we dance?"

OK then! I'm outta here, cuz when she says that phrase, it means that she's fired up and you will most definitely get caught in the cross-fire.

"I got it covered senpai, go help Chubby-san!"

Sure by all means! I'm no fan of getting 3rd degree burns either!

"Your choice, but stay on guard, she's tougher then the others."

That indeed was true, even a novice can feel the magical energy emanating from her. The light blue pony tailed Oni standing a good 20 m away, looking towards us, suddenly spoke.

" _Stance:-_ "

She placed one foot forwards and the other back with bent knees, with arms extended she was facing towards us sideways.

" _-_ _Yaksha!_ "

Her aura completely changed, all the magic emanating from her concentrated towards her legs at once. Wind started to pick up around her until it looked like as if she was inside a small tornado.

" _Cyclone Kick!_ "

She gave a roundhouse kick and the tornado seemingly collected around her leg was propelled towards us. I quickly used Shade shift and merged with the shadow of a nearby building. Fox on the other hand just stood in path of the attack.

"Move you Idiot!"

I suddenly had the image of the crying girl again.

 _"Don't...move..."_

 _"..endure...it...endure it damn it!"_

" _Scorched Earth!_ "

I was brought back by the sound of crackling earth and smell of molten asphalt. I came out from the shadow and was greeted with a lane of burnt/destroyed road. But the Oni-girl was unharmed, apparently she summoned another tornado around her to protect herself.

"Oi oi that's gonna hit poor Wolf's pocket you know."

"What? A powerful spell is crossed by an even powerful spell right? Wolf said so himself~"

Well this one's on you Wolf.

"Anyways what were you doing spacing out earlier. Go help Chubby-san, I got this."

"Yeah yeah, be careful."

Seriously these flashbacks are being a pain now, either I'm getting Wolf to talk or breaking into Yukinoshita's class.

Quickly getting away from the blowing shit up competition the girls were having, I reached the area where Shogun was dealing with the rest of the 10. He was surrounded by them.

"Yo Shogun! Need a little-"

" _Daimyō Otachi!_ "

I was quickly cut off by a katana swishing past me, barely missing my face and getting embedded on the wall behind.

"-hand?"

All the 10 individuals were now on the ground with a few of them having sword wounds and cuts. At the center he stood with a katana in his hand and a dozen circling around him.

"Oh Panther my brother! Sorry about that, the enemy had cornered me and I had to resort to that."

"Don't sweat it, just look before you do that again. Anyways need a hand?"

"Sure!"

"Oi you bastards! Stop talking as if we are not even here!"

Said one of the guys trying to get up. Soon they all stood up and ganged up on us. 5 on me and 5 on Shogun.

" _Ten'nō No Yoroi!_ "

Shogun's armor changed from looking like a cosplay to a legit armor. It was of the same design but more...real I guess, instead of the cheap steel-gray color, the armor was giving a metallic luster.

He motioned his hand to signal and the swords circling him re-positioned and pointed outwards, the guys around him visibly flinched. Well he can handle the them.

Now onto these idiots.

The 5 surrounding me were most definitely all wind users as they were cracking their wind infused fists, infact this whole 'Giparang' group seems to be wind elemental. But these guys were most most definitely just grunts, muscle heads, cannon fodder, no way near the level of that Oni-girl, guess she was their captain or something.

"Take this you bastard!"

One of them moved to punch me. I just simply stood still and breathed in.

" _Mitsumeru!_ "

He stopped dead on his tracks, his legs shaking.

"Oi what happen? Hit him!"

Spoke a guy from my right. I turned towards him and he wet his pants on the spot. 2 down, 3 to go.

I quickly turned to the guy behind me and and punched him in the stomach upwards. With a little force spell, he was launched in air. Next The guy to the right to him got a punch square at the face, force spell and he is now embedded on the wall. For the last guy I threw two knife from my chest-strap which logged into his shoulders, leaving him useless. All done in 5 secs and after 2 secs the guys I punched up fell down.

"Well that was easy."

I looked towards Shogun and he was also done. All of them were either skewered to the wall or ground with at-least 5 different types of melee weapons. Of-course non-lethally guys! This fic is rated T, not M.

You see there are not only element based magic, there others like Blink, Telekinesis, Creation, Force, Gravity, Conjuration, summon, straigt up destruction,etc. Shogun has Conjuration, but with a hint of his Chunni self. He can only conjure Japanese Medieval age weapons and armor, good thing he wasn't into sci-fi or we would have been observing sky-scraper size robots.

He Looked towards me and waved his hand. Swords and spears materialized, 'safely' skewering the goons I beat up.

I gave him a nod and we went towards Fox to see how it is going on her end.

* * *

Wolf, you really shouldn't have trained us personally, specially Fox.

Before us were 4 scorched roads, 3 piles of rubble which were once buildings and an alley which seemed like a storm went through it...

And at the crossroad were two girls, using spells like fireworks on 4th of July.

"Lord Wolf's wrath will be at it's peak!"

"You said it."

Maybe Wolf saw this coming as he had moved most of the citizens beforehand. Anyways, lets get this done with.

"Shogun, ready up 'Million Stabs'. I'll go break their deadlock."

"Understood!"

With that I started walking towards them. They were fighting quite equally, but it was visible that the Oni-girl was a bit stronger than Fox. When I was within 10 m of range I decided to let loose one of my spells too. I crouched down to sprinting stance.

" _Shadow Glitch._ "

Dark matter emitted from my body as black sparks flickered and I partly turned into shadow, the next second I'm between the two girls, I quickly grabbed Fox and threw her high up, she went with a girlish eeeep~. I quickly glitched again before the Oni-girl's fist came in contact with my face, I appeared mid-air behind her and kicked her shoulder causing her to get down on one knee, glitching again above her I did a sniping wheel kick smacking her flat to the ground. I glitched up to grab the now falling Fox and then glitched to the roof a nearby building, which had somehow survived.

By now the Oni-girl had stood back up.

"Shogun! Now!"

"Hai!" Shogun was standing facing the Oni-girl while pointing his sword upwards.

" _Hyaku-man Zashi!_ "

Thousands (One million in total) of swords appeared around the girl, and with Shogun's slashing his sword down, the swords rained down on the her. I know this could kill a normal human being, but our Oni-girl is no normal human being and Shogun is skilled enough to direct the swords to only immobilize her. How do I know? Wolf had once made me a practice dummy for the Pack...I'll get him for that someday.

After the 'rain' stopped, the Oni-girl was also 'safely' skewered on the spot and was out cold. Shogun was looking pleased with his work and beside me was a fuming Fox who's body language practically screamed 'I had it under-control'.

"Mouu~ Senpai! I could have done it myself you know~"

"Yeah yeah you are the greatest pyromaniac I have ever met."

"Hmm hm- wait what!?"

"My brethren! Shall we take these sinners to lord Wolf for their judgment."

"Sure. You round up those 10 while I secure Oni-girl here, Fox you call the base."

With that I went down near the Oni-girl, ignoring Fox's complaints. Shogun dispersed most of the swords.

Damn you chubby bastard, intentionally cutting the 'vital' parts of the clothing. Your attempt at fan-service is shit.

I carefully removed the remaining swords that kept her in place and she fell face first on the ground.

"Good thing she had the mask."

I picked her up and put her over my shoulder.

I made my was towards the others.

Shogun had placed the goons in a circle with their back to each-other. I placed the Oni-girl down against them aswell.

"Clean up team will be here in 15 mins, Wolf said to be back at base with them and not go home."

You kidding me? It's half-past mid-night and I still can't go home! I protest! It's against my rights!

Who am I kidding, Wolf doesn't even considers me a human anyways...I'm like work machine to him. Well anyways this is done, these goons were no big deal but if Fox or Shogun were to go 1 on 1 with the Oni-girl they will surely lose. Now that I think about it, why only she was wearing a mask? Without thinking I had approached said girl and was crouching in-front of her. My hand moved in curiosity to remove the mask, slowly etching towards it.

"Senpai? What are you doing?"

I had merely touched the mask that the Oni-girl suddenly grabbed my arm with both her hands and the next second she had threw me away like a bag of potatoes. I crashed right into Shogun causing us to fall down and his armor did NOT provide the cushion his chubby body had potential of. I quickly recovered and stood up. Fox had formed a defensive stance and was ready for the Oni-girl to attack. As if on cue the Oni-girl started chanting.

" _The great winds shall not be stopped-_ "

Shit the spells requiring chants are a dead Red Alert, though it requires time but she is chanting so quickly, we gotta stop her before she finishes it!

" _-from the raging storms of old-_ "

Strong winds started to pick up. Damn it!

" _Shadow-_ "

" _Sizzling-_ "

Fox was also trying to stop her.

" _-bring forth the Four winds!_ "

Hope I make in time.

" _-Glitch!_ "

" _-Foxtrot!_ "

" _-Let them wreak havoc!_ "

As I glitched everything seemed to be happening in slow-motion, Fox's fireballs were formed and launching. The Oni-girl's chant was also finished and the energy was swirling around her, I appeared behind her and just when I thought I got her.

" _Dance of the Wind Gods!_ "

She disappeared.

Then she appeared next to me and stared to run around us, circling us, she was sprinting so fast that I could only see after images of her, due to her revolutions strong gales started to hit us, even Fox's fireballs got caught in the wind and dispersed. Soon we were inside a live tornado and were lifted off ground. Trying to stop my body from spinning uncontrollably, I saw Fox and Shogun also struggling in air. Down bellow the Oni-girl was still running in spirals, faster and faster then suddenly she stood at the epicenter. She jumped and raised one leg a full 180 degrees up, then she stomped the ground with all her might which caused the tornado's wind path to intermix and disperse with violent clashes. We were thrown away in different directions, I crashed inside the house on which I stood earlier, breaking through the window and then the door of the room and then pancaked on the wall.

"...Ouch..."

With my whole body aching I stood up and slowly went towards the window I 'entered' from. Outside was a remake of a natural calamity. The road was torn apart, trees uprooted, house with roofs and windows missing (which survived earlier), everything a mess. From a park at a distance I saw Shogun's armor shining and Fox twitching in the rubble of a house 2 blocks away. But most importantly.

"They are gone..."

The Giparang guys had ran away. Crap, Wolf won't be happy.

* _R_ _ingtone - Sabaton - Wolfpack_ *

Goddamn it! Can my Life get any worse?!

* * *

Waiting. It is the practice of staying at a certain place expecting something to happen or someone to come, it can also mean in a non-physical means like some emotions or feelings to change or arrive. It all can also be done for something or someone to leave as well.

In my case I was waiting for someone to arrive.

The school ends at 02:15 pm and club activities start. Club activities end at 04:15-04:30 pm, but with permission from teachers we can stay for 30 mins more at most.

So basically I had waited for approximately 3 hrs, for him to come.

But he didn't came.

"Idiot..."

he who had been chasing me, he who was trying to find me for the last 1 year. Today I had finally given him the chance to meet me, but he didn't came.

"...nincompoop..."

Seriously what is wrong with him? Not only did he didn't accept my generous opportunity but also made _me_ wait, for _3_ hrs no less.

I will surely make you pay for it.

"...Hachiman."

* * *

 **Soooooo I know the action scene is shit and since it comprised 90% of the chap so basically this was also shit xD**

 **Anyways guys my college will start soon and I might not be able to post frequently.**

 **Spells** **:-**

 _ **Stance -** **Yaksha**_ **:- It's a position form which enhances magic concentration towards legs, so basically for enhanced kicks.**

 ** _Cyclone Kick_ :- A kick that throws a mini-tornado at you...what part you can't understand in it. Can only be used in Stance - Yaksha.**

 _ **Shade** **Shift**_ **:- Hachi can hide in any shadow and is invulnerable to any physical damage and anything that can't disrupt a shadow. Can be considered Stealth Hikki if you want.**

 ** _Scorched Earth_ :- A magic circle appears on the ground around the user and within the area the user causes excessive heat almost explosive. It can also be used linearly, the user will be facing the direction in which they intend to attack, magic circle appears infront and a wave of explosive is launched forward, scorching anything it touches.**

 _ **Daimyō** **Otachi**_ **:- User summons multiple long katanas and launch them in all directions almost indiscriminately.**

 ** _Ten'nō No Yoroi_ :- Emperor's Armor.**

 ** _Mitsumeru_ :- Roughly translates to 'Stare'. One of Hachi's 108 skills! Death Glare!**

 _ **Shadow** **Glitch**_ **:- You guys know the effect in those horror movies, the ghost gives an ominous aura and glitches here and there while approaching, well Hachi is doing it.**

 ** _Hyaku-m_** ** _a_** ** _n_** _ **Zashi**_ **:- Million Stabs! Omni-directional onslaught!**

 ** _Dance of the Wind Gods_** **:- Go watch Inazuma eleven! I just modified it a bit.**

 **OK then guys please review and tell me how this was! (other than shit.)**

 **I'll update as soon as I can!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry this isn't a new chapter. I wanted to tell that this story is gonna be on a looooong haistus.**

 **The thing is, I'm going to college and well my PC is gonna stay at home. I was supposed to get a new Laptop but my parents thought that I should focus on my first year and they will get me one on my second year as specialization course starts from 2nd year.**

 **Really sorry to all those who had fav, followed and were interested in this story.**

 **Just to be clear I'm not dropping it! Just a long setback.** **I'll update if I am able to get any means to post. (For example if my roommate happens to have a laptop and lets me use it xD)**

 **Anyways sorry again guys, I hope you will understand.**

 **-zEnKo**


End file.
